Friends with Benefits
by FanficFinatic46
Summary: Tobias and Tris have a very specific agreement when it comes to their passionate hook-up relationship, an arrangement originally made to avoid their trust issues and repetition of bad experiences. When Tris starts wanting more than this casual relationship, Tobias isn't sure how to react. FourTris AU Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everyone! I have another account on here, Loopy1147, where I post T-rated FourTris fanfiction. I made this account specifically for posting this M-rated story that popped into my mind. I have a tendency to get really excited about stupid ideas, write on them for a while, and then realize how much crap I've made, so please let me know if you think I should continue this!**_

 ** _Thanks in advance, and I hope you enjoy! :)_**

Tobias's eyes fluttered open, struggling to see through the unrelenting beams casting through the blinds. _Fucking sun_. It was too early for that kind of brightness, probably around nine, and he hated it. His arms felt empty, he realized, and when he looked at the space beside him, he groaned. He buried his face back into his pillow, now remembering he was alone. Of course he was. Tris had her psychology class on Tuesdays. _Stupid_.

Slowly, wearily, he pried himself from his sheets. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to get ready for work. Will would lose his shit if he was late again, even if they were good friends. This would make the fifth time this month.

The thought made Tobias smile, and it gave him the strength to make his way to his dresser. He didn't care much about anything else when he was with Tris; she consumed him. A part of him knew that he should be more careful, that he shouldn't let himself get fired just because he wanted to have sex all the time.

But Tris was different. Everything with her felt so… _intense_. She was addictive.

His movements paused as he allowed himself to imagine last night, her small body pressed against his and his name on her mouth. He'd made her explode _four times_ , and while he wasn't one to get a big head over that kind of thing, he admitted it felt amazing to do that to her.

But he stopped those images there. He had to be at work in twenty minutes, and while he knew he'd be able to make it there on time, he didn't think adding a shower to his list of things to do would help anything.

He slid on his clothes, half asleep, and grabbed his keys and his bookbag. He'd have to report to Zeke today and explain to him what kind of technology the Dauntless agency would need as an upgrade. Zeke would pick out the devices and systems to match Tobias's analysis, so Tobias would need to be a little more alert today. He groaned again.

Don't get him wrong; being a computer analyst was something he'd always wanted, something he loved. His unhappiness was _entirely_ due to the time he had to go in for work. He'd never been much of a morning person.

Tris had told him before how hilarious she thought his anger was in the early hours. He smiled as he recalled her incredulous smirk, and as he remembered exactly how he got her to shut up. _Maybe she's free after class..._

He shook his head as he turned the key in the ignition. He was insatiable, wasn't he? What was he thinking? He couldn't show up at her house just because he craved her touch; he had to have a _reason_. Those were the terms of their little "relationship." Only _cheer-up_ and _congratulation_ sex. And, under special circumstances, _companionship_. That was more him than Tris, since he tended to be more closed off, but he'd already used that excuse three times this month.

The other three times were for her acing a test, him getting in a fight, and Zeke getting engaged (that one was a bit of a stretch, but neither had any objections).

The drive to the office seemed to drag on even more than usual. He was in a horrible mood this morning, both with the absence of Tris, and the sudden hatred of their agreement. It was to save them both the trouble of commitment, since both had trust issues and bad experiences, and while he was good with the not-dating thing, he could sense she was having second thoughts.

Recently, when they were in-between kisses, or in their after-sex haze, he'd see the look in her eyes. Like she wanted to say something, but didn't want to upset him. And even though she wouldn't say it, he knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted more than just random hook-ups. More than "friends with benefits." More than getting to know each other and not doing anything but fucking.

But Tobias knew how he felt about that. Inevitably, if they started a relationship, they'd both end up hurt and unhappy. He didn't want to lose her, not like that. So he ignored those looks.

He hated himself for that lack of consideration, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't face those demons right now; they dug too deep.

"You okay, dude?" Zeke's voice was low, concerned. They both knew what would happen if Will heard him; he'd be accused of being smashed, or staying up too late again.

Tobias nodded, despite himself. As much as this whole Tris thing was bothering him, he definitely _could not_ let it affect his workplace. He had a job to do; personal problems didn't matter.

His friend raised an incredulous eyebrow, but he didn't press the matter. Maybe he could take him out for drinks later and loosen him up. Tobias was a closed-off man, but Zeke wasn't used to seeing him this… empty. This lost.

"Yeah, I'm good," Tobias muttered, forcing his mouth to curve into a smirk. "I mean, I'd be better if you left me alone. _Some_ of us care about our jobs." Zeke laughed. Tobias could tell he was only doing it out of kindness, and he was grateful for his friend's acceptance on not pressing the matter. He didn't want to think about Tris right now.

 _ **So what did you think? Should I keep going? Thanks for reading! :) - Loopy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! You've definitely made me want to keep going!**_

 _ **I have a marching band competition in an hour, but I really wanted to get you another chapter, so I made myself sit down and write! It's pretty short, but I wanted to introduce Tris's feelings on everything. I'll try to get you another one tomorrow to make up for this one's length!**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think! :) - Loopy**_

It had been a week since Tobias had last called her. This shouldn't have surprised her, since their agreement didn't exactly permit constant sleepovers, but she still couldn't seem to focus on anything but him. The way his eyes lit up and then darkened when he'd see her, the rumble of his voice vibrating against her throat…

"Tris?" She jumped, pulled from her reverie, her head snapping in the direction of the sound. Christina lifted an eyebrow. "You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" Tris frowned an apologetic reply, and her friend sighed. "Is it Tobias? When was the last time you guys _met up_?" She smirked.

Tris let out a breath of air, returning her gaze to the street. Even in October, the air was crisp and the sun was out. Every now and then a car would zip past the campus as she watched, but people didn't usually prefer to take the back roads around here. Too jagged.

Tris supposed that was why she liked them so much. Not only were the abrupt curves exhilarating, but they were like her. Sharp, sudden, misunderstood. She couldn't imagine coming to class down the main road.

"You're hopeless. How am I supposed to help you if you can't even keep with a conversation?" Christina was only partially kidding, and while Tris knew she was somehow right, she scowled as she turned back to her.

"I don't need help, Christina. I have everything under control. Seriously, you don't have to worry." Her grey eyes flashed blue. She was on edge right now, guarded. This had always been a sensitive topic. More often than not she regretted telling Christina about Tobias entirely, but she would have inevitably found out. She was dating his boss, after all.

Randomly Tris wondered if Tobias was as noticeably affected by her as she was by him. Did people at work notice his lack of focus? Did he have to take sick days just to get his head back into place?

But of course those things weren't true. Tobias hadn't gotten emotionally attached. He had stuck to the agreement, as she wished she would have. It didn't really feel like it was her fault, though. He was just so… _real_. There was emotion behind that jawline, a soft heart behind his chiseled pecs.

She felt a hand on her arm. Turned back around. "If that were true," Christina said matter-of-factly, "you wouldn't have his picture as your screensaver."

Tris swallowed, gritted her teeth, but she remained silent. She didn't know what else to say.

Christina put her hands on Tris's shoulders and got close to her face, trying to make her point sink in. "Listen to me, Tris. If he's too much of a dickbag to care about your feelings, then ditch him. Find yourself a real boyfriend."

The scowl returned to Tris's face as she nudged her friend off of her. "Feelings aren't supposed to matter here, Chris." It was hard to tell who she was trying to convince.

"Maybe not. But do you really want them to not matter?" Tris didn't say anything. Christina sighed. "Okay. Don't listen to me. Just try not to get too hurt over this, okay? I'll chop his balls off if I catch you crying." She gave her a hug before turning to leave. Tris laughed a bit, but turned back toward the street.

"Class starts back up in ten minutes," Christina called behind her. Tris nodded, but she didn't think she'd be going back in. There was a lot she had to think about.

Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her back pocket. When she looked at the screen, she smiled, and the conversation of moments ago was completely forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, guys! I am SOO sorry for not updating! It's been two months, hasn't it? Life got kind of crazy - I had to travel across the country, and my friend's grandmother was in the hospital, and my mental illness decided it would be a good time to go ape-shit and destroy my soul for a while, but no matter because HERE IS CHAPTER 3! I tried to make it as okay as possible to make up for lost time, but sorry if it isn't super great.**_

 _ **Thank you to anyone reading, and be sure to let me know what you think!**_

 _ **(Just a warning that the contents of this chapter are the reason this story is rated M ;) )**_

Tobias's apartment was white and small and unexpectedly clean. Upon being let in for the first time six months ago, Tris had frozen, wide-eyed, and then immediately hunched over in mocking laughter. Tobias shoved her playfully, mumbling something about how he didn't _have_ to let her stay. In response she stood straight, raised an eyebrow, and placed her hands on his shoulders, taunting that she didn't believe that was true. That had been the first night of their agreement, the third week after they had met.

Now no words were needed. Now, Tris felt nothing but calm as she twisted her key into his door, nothing but familiarity as she slid her bag to the floor by the couch.

Tobias was making his way towards her from the hallway. Tris met him halfway, their bodies colliding, their lips crashing together in a passionate way they often did. They knew how this went, knew exactly what the other wanted, and they wasted no time in fumbling their way to the bedroom, Tobias lifting Tris by her thighs and her wrapping herself around him, their tongues twining, taking, giving.

Tris's mind was numb with the pleasure, her focus solely on the man holding her and the way his mouth danced with hers, the way his hands firmly grounded her to reality as they gently laid her on the bed. She could feel his breath hot against her neck, fanning over her skin, his soft lips nibbling her throat. Her fingers hardly fumbled as they rushed to undo the buttons down Tobias's shirt. His body hovered over hers, but she was starting to fidget, and her hips came up to grind against his. He groaned. She grinned.

Tobias's mind was racing with thoughts of the sensations this girl evoked in him, overwhelmed by the physical, terrified by the emotional, and he tried to drown out his dizziness by slipping his hands under her shirt. They slid easily up her smooth stomach, over her ribcage, and she lifted her torso so the shirt could come off. Her hands worked to push his own shirt down his shoulders. The gentle, fierce touch made him shiver.

He pressed his lips to her neck as her nimble fingers twisted themselves in his hair. Slowly, teasingly, he trailed his mouth over her collarbone, down her chest, tracing his tongue around each nipple before sucking it between his teeth. Tris gasped both times, past the point of self-consciousness about her body's reactions. She could feel Tobias grin against her stomach as he continued down, pressing a kiss to each hip as he dragged her jeans down her legs.

But Tris pulled on his shoulders before he could reach his destination. He looked up, and she felt a rush of renewed heat jolt through her at the sight of his darkened eyes. She swallowed, bit her lip. Smirked as he lifted an eyebrow. Before he could ask, she abruptly flipped them over, catching him off guard in order to climb on top of him. Her naked form straddled his hips as he breathed deeply beneath her.

Tobias could practically feel her wetness through his khakis. His mind raced and froze. He watched her every move, every jump of every muscle. Her smile made him gulp. He didn't think he'd ever seen a hotter sight than this beautiful, fiery woman looking down on him from above.

Tris's hands fell to the waistline of Tobias's now-tented pants. Her fingers played with the button as she purred, "No, it's _my_ turn to treat _you_ , Mr. Analytical Supervisor." The sound that escaped him was a mix between a laugh and a growl. It spurred her on, pushing her to slide his pants and boxers down his muscular legs, trailing her fingers along his skin as she did so. And now they were both exposed, both vulnerable to each other, Tobias's beautiful body splayed out underneath her.

His eyes were glued to her face as she reached up and glided her fingertips over his cock. He swallowed. She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes a fierce blue. They were often that color when they were doing this, and they usually faded to a satisfied gray afterward.

He thought that was adorable.

Tris's tongue flitted out over her lips, noticeably dampening them. Yes, she wanted to make Tobias feel good, wanted to properly congratulate him on his promotion, but she wanted to have fun, too.

Her head tilted to the side a bit, biting slightly on her bottom lip as she brushed her hand over the tip, then down to massage his thighs. She let some spit drip from her mouth and cascade over his cock, but made no move to do anything more. Her hands continued to caress his thighs until Tobias grunted.

"Tris…" he warned, and she smiled innocently up at him. He smiled, too, shaking his head a bit. She always had enjoyed teasing him, but right now, he was too worked up. He wanted her mouth around him, wanted to see himself disappear inside of her.

Tris kissed the tip once before running her tongue along his length. He moaned. "Is that what you want?" she mumbled, and he nodded, once. She licked him again, and although she was enjoying getting him worked up, she was suddenly aware of his deep breaths, his dark irises, his golden skin, and she wanted him buried inside of her _now_.

But she'd made a promise. So she dropped her head to take him in her mouth, surrounding him with her lips and taking what she couldn't fit in her hand He groaned again, slightly jolting up into her as she moved down on him.

It felt incredible. Tobias had become insatiable when it came to Tris, that he found he'd been craving her ever since that morning. So when Will called him into his office today and explained the new position, his first thought was that he'd _finally_ have an excuse to be with Tris. And now that it was happening, he was overwhelmed with just how _intense_ the feeling was. She was addictive.

She hollowed her cheeks and sucked him hard, licking his shaft and pumping her hand until he could bear it no longer. He grabbed her arms, hauled her on top of him, and then rolled them over. Tris could see in his eyes that he needed her as much as she needed him, and she whimpered as he took the time to rub himself against her opening, making sure she was good and ready though they both knew she was.

He leaned down to kiss her neck as he lined himself up with her entrance. She took the opportunity to whisper in his ear, "Fuck me, Tobias." And with that, her breath hot against his ear and her fingertips digging into his back, he slid himself inside her.

They both paused a moment, relishing in being reunited in the most passionate of ways, and his mouth crashed to hers as he pulled out and slammed back in. The bed moved with them, thrust for thrust, and their tongues struggled to remain attached despite their gasps for air.

Tobias hooked his arms under her thighs and sat up a bit to keep his balance, pushing further into her. Tris's eyes rolled back, and her hands tightened around Tobias's biceps. "Oh, _god_ ," she moaned.

He increased the pace. Her breaths were as heavy as his, their incomprehensible grunts filling the air around them and surrounding them in their own world of humid passion. All Tobias could think was Tris, and all she could think was him. Nothing else in the world mattered.

They remained connected for a while later, after he'd emptied himself inside her and she'd exploded for the third time, and they were tangled in the sheets of his bed, just watching each other. Tobias's finger twisted a strand of Tris's hair. Tris's hand absentmindedly ran up and down Tobias's stomach.

The entire time they'd been making love, she hadn't thought about her conversation with Christina. But now, staring into Tobias's ocean eyes, watching his brow furrow slightly with the thoughts presumably flooding his mind, she couldn't help but wonder. Would it really be better to break this off? Whatever was happening between them, even if it wasn't love, was undeniably intense. It was strong. It was _something_. And wasn't it better to feel something than nothing at all?

But could she really stand not being with him in any way but this? He was a gorgeous, sweet, intelligent, funny man. It was only a matter of time before someone else realized that, someone he actually wanted to be with. Perhaps it would be better to stop this before it got to that point. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle him leaving her like that…

"Tris…" Her eyes lifted to meet his. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see in them, but the usual unspoken thoughts weren't present. His brow furrowed. No, her eyes showed something sadder now, something painful. He'd been so anxious to see her again, he hadn't even thought about what had happened in her life during their time apart. It had only been a week, yes, but a lot could happen in seven days.

Briefly he wondered if she'd met someone else, if she'd found someone who could love her with all of his heart without being afraid of losing her. Someone who wasn't terrified of any kind of emotional connection. But ultimately, he realized that was none of his business. It would be better for her to be with someone who could offer her more than sex, no matter his feelings toward her. He didn't deserve someone as beautiful and fiery as Tris Prior.

She could see that he was deep in thought as well, but as she realized that there was no way of ensuring the future, and that this could possibly be their last time together, she brought her hand to cup his cheek and smiled a carefree smile. Whatever worries strangled them both shouldn't have the power to ruin whatever passion flowed between them in this instant.

As Tobias turned to kiss Tris's palm, he realized it didn't matter if she'd met someone else in their time apart. Because even if she had, even if she made a connection with a smart, kind man somewhere else, she came to _him_ today. She was _here_ , in _his_ arms, holding _him_ together and tearing _him_ apart. And in this moment, that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! It's been a long week, complete with the end of the interim period at school and the extraction of my wisdom teeth, but I was excited to get you the next chapter! I've been trying to focus more on moving plot along steadily because recently I noticed that some of my other stories are more like blurbs of plot strung together with nonsense XD**_

 ** _Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and be sure to let me know what you think! Your reviews mean SOOOOO much!_**

 ** _Thank you! - Loopy_**

Christina was standing in her living room. Tris _knew_ she should have changed the hiding spot for her spare after her friend found it months ago, but she didn't have a better place. Still, at six on a Wednesday morning after a night with Tobias, she silently cursed herself for being so reckless.

She took her time sliding her bag on the counter and placing her keys beside it. The familiar echo of her friend's voice didn't come as she'd expected it to, and vaguely she wondered if Christina hadn't noticed her come in. She had been facing the other way, after all, being her usual nosy self and scanning the pictures along her bookshelf.

But no one could be that lucky. "I hope you're pleased with yourself, Beatrice Prior," she chirped, marching into the room with her hands locked on her hips. Tris flinched from the harshness of her words, but she turned to face her friend head-on. Better to get this over with.

"Didn't you say I could _not_ listen to you, and in exchange you wouldn't take any responsibility? So, you can leave it alone, right?" Tris reasoned. She didn't want to start a fight here, but if this was just going to be another berating and criticism for all of her life choices, she wasn't in the mood.

Christina lifted an eyebrow, but she said nothing. Tris let out a breath. She _knew_ her friend was over there stewing in the insults and the truths, because she always had something to say, yet she was silent. She knew Tris needed to figure this out on her own.

Tris smiled and placed a hand on Christina's arm. "I'm alright, Chris. Don't worry, okay?" And with that, she released her friend and starting heading towards the couch.

It didn't take long for Christina to lose this round. She threw down her arms, exasperated, and made her way towards Tris, crying, "But you guys at least _talked_ , right?" Tris couldn't hold back her laugh, though it didn't last for long. She knew all too well the answer to that question.

"It isn't really —" Christina's sigh cut her off. Her brow furrowed as she watched the girl across from her hang her head and take a deep breath.

"So you didn't. Alright. That's all I needed to know." She leaned back in the chair across the couch. Tris narrowed her eyes. That was too easy. The silence hanging around them was stiff, uneasy. _She must have something up her sleeve_.

And just like that, an answering knock sounded on the front door. Again, Tris was reminded of just how early in the morning it was on a _Wednesday_ , of all days, and she narrowed her eyes at Christina as they sat among the echoes of the visitor's knuckles.

Christina lifted an eyebrow and smirked, leaning back slightly in her chair. "Aren't you going to get that?" she teased, and a large part of Tris wanted to let the stranger freeze out there, but she was curious at heart, and she sighed as she stood to answer the door.

She was met with the chest of a large, soft man, and she shifted so she could see his face. He was probably almost a foot taller than her, at least, but his deep brown eyes were shy as they peered down at her. He smiled, and his dimples made her eyebrows twitch just a bit lower over her eyes. But she smiled, too. "Can I help you?" Her voice was polite, fake. Internally she cringed.

The man cleared his throat. "Oh, um… Christina texted me, and she said there was an emergency with — you see, we work together, and I —" He cleared his throat again and shook his head, resigned but still smiling. "Sorry, is this the wrong address? I thought this was what she said…" And then he was pulling out his phone and fumbling through his messages.

Tris shot a look over her shoulder at Christina, who wasn't making a move to come rescue her, and who definitely didn't seem to be experiencing any kind of emergency by the look of the grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah.. um, Christina's right in here," Tris invited, opening the door a little wider. Watching him squirm was not exactly a comfortable situation. She would let Christina handle this and excuse herself before anything else could happen.

His thick eyebrows rose as his eyes returned to hers, but he clambered into the house regardless.

Tris could feel his nervous presence behind her as she led him to her living room, where Christina rose to meet them. "Thank goodness you made it!" she cried, wrapping the man in a friendly hug. He seemed confused, but he returned the embrace.

"You made it seem kind of urgent…" His eyes moved between the two women. "Is… everything okay?"

Leaning from one foot the the other, Tris crossed her arms and waited for Chris's explanation. This would be amusing.

"Oh — yes, everything's good now. I received a call from a customer who said she was confirming her reservation for tonight for a party of seven, but I knew of no such thing! But it worked itself out just before you arrived; I'm sorry to have had you come all this way!"

He stared at her, incredulous, for what seemed like hours. The women held their breath, waiting for a response, not wanting to miss a single reaction. Eventually though, he relaxed into a smile, and shook his head as if Christina was hopeless. Tris grinned. She was mildly surprised but pleased to see he was somewhat used to Christina's dramatic personality. "Well, as long as it's sorted, I guess it's all okay," he told her.

Christina lit up with an idea. "Hey, since you're here, I should make us all some breakfast! You haven't eaten yet, have you?" The man had no time to respond. "Great! There's this great new pancake recipe I created that I've been wanting to try!"

She moved toward the kitchen, not before stopping to say, "Oh yeah, this is my best friend, Tris!" She placed a loving hand on her arm that let Tris know there was no way out of this one. "This is actually her house. And Tris, this is Albert. He's the head chef at Candor's." With that, she placed her hands together and grabbed an apron from the cabinet, leaving them alone.

And suddenly Tris realized what exactly Christina was trying to do. But she didn't have time to follow her or call her out, as there was a large hand being extended towards her, a warm smile shot in her direction. "Please, call me Al." Tris returned the formality and followed it up with one of her own.

"Why don't you have a seat? I'm sorry about all of this. Christina can be a bit much," she laughed. His chuckle was friendly as he shook his head.

"I'm sure you know better than me, but I have noticed," he replied. Tris laughed lightly at his response, as was expected of her. But in all honesty, she wasn't very thrilled to be sitting here like this. She had _just_ taken _the walk of shame_ , for Christ's sake, was wearing the clothes from yesterday, and here her friend was trying to set her up with a towering patty-flipper from her beloved Candor's.

She sighed to herself. It wasn't like she didn't _like_ Al, but she'd only just met him, and while he seemed like a nice enough guy, she didn't appreciate what Christina was trying to do. Yes, the whole thing with Tobias was starting to get to her, but adding another man into the mix wasn't going to make things less complicated.

"So, how did you end up friends with someone like her?" Al asked after a brief moment of contemplative silence. It was an odd question, and while it was understandable, Tris was intrigued by what exactly he meant.

She lifted an eyebrow. "I guess the normal way people make friends?" She choked on a forced laugh. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Al seemed caught off guard for a moment, but he quickly elaborated, "I mean, you seem so much more… reserved? Polite? Aware of social boundaries?" They both let out a laugh at that one, and Tris was surprised by the genuity of hers.

She shook her head and shrugged one shoulder. Sounds of pots and pans and shutting cabinets echoed in the air around them, along with the soft hums of a song Christina had recently become obsessed with. "I don't know, really. I guess I'm not _that_ reserved once you get to know me." She tried to make the response less awkward by waving her hand in the space between them, but in doing so she became fiercely aware of her disheveled state and ended up tucking her hands in her lap.

Al shifted slightly, a curious grin on his face. "Is that so? For example?"

Tris felt blood rush into her cheeks, and she swallowed hard before stating, "I happen to be a strong supporter of short-sleeved shirts." Al barked with laughter, obviously not expecting that kind of response.

"Oh, consider me corrected. You have my apologies," he teased, bowing his head as if to beg for forgiveness. Tris giggled.

She _never_ giggled.

"Apology accepted. Just be sure you don't underestimate me again."

Al lifted an eyebrow and smiled wider. Tris followed suit. She had to admit, it felt good to banter like this. It was nothing like the bitchy teasing with Christina, or the deadpan sarcasm with Tobias. No, this was a different kind of humor. And it was a nice change.

"Of course. It is not a mistake to be repeated," he replied, and Tris's laughs died down until they were left staring into each other's eyes. Tris swallowed and broke the contact, standing up abruptly.

"Well that is good to hear," she nodded, wiping her hands slightly on her jeans. "Wait here, okay? I'm gonna go check on Chris." Al nodded, too, his smile sending her on her way.

When Tris rounded the corner, she slumped back against the wall, pressing a hand to her forehead and sighing. The light air of that conversation was refreshing, but that look at the end… Had he been flirting with her?

Had she been flirting back?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Yes, I know, another chapter this soon is unheard of! But I have great plans for the next scene, so I wanted to finish up this one and put it all out there.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think!**_

The smell of strawberries was unmistakable. Tris was used to it by now, having been exposed to Christina's obsession with the fruit for many years now. Al, however, scrunched up his nose as he made his way to the kitchen, a questioning grin twisting his features to appear even larger. "What kind of fruit loops explosion happened in here?" he teased, earning himself a pointed look from the busy chef. He laughed at her expression.

Tris pointed him toward the dining room table before opening the cabinet above the sink and grabbing three plates. She slid them onto the table, and then moved to get some cups. Al sat back a moment and watched the two women maneuvering so easily through the admittedly small space, Christina opening a tub of cool whip, Tris counting out silverware. He admired the way they worked in the kitchen, thinking to himself that both seemed to know their way around, and vaguely he wondered if Tris had a job. If not, he might offer her a place as a waitress at his restaurant.

When they were all settled in their seats, Christina on the end and Tris and Al across from one another, Tris assessed the mountain of color before her. She poked at the pancake cautiously. "Uh, Christina? I don't know if I should tell you this, but I think there's something wrong with these pancakes…" Her face scrunched.

Christina's eyebrows rose, genuinely concerned. "What do you mean?"

"They're pink." Tris looked up at Al and smirked him a thank you for finishing her statement. However the chef was not so amused.

"They're strawberry shortcake pancakes," she defended. "I've had the recipe in my head for quite some time."

Al was the first to take a bite, and at the look of wonder on his face, Tris did the same. Their eyes lit up, and Christina huffed her pride. Together they continued their meal, no one really speaking except to moan an approval between bites.

After they finished, they sat around the table and took a breath. It had been a long morning, Tris abruptly realized, and she was still wearing what she wore to class yesterday. She snuck a look at the clock. _8:15. I better get a move on, or Tori will have my neck for sure._

But before she had a chance to slide away, Al began to speak. "So, Tris, do you have a job?" Tris froze, not really wanting to respond. The answer was simple, she supposed, but none other than her knew it, and she preferred to keep it that way. So she shook her head.

"Not… at the moment. My classes are keeping me busy," she explained, one side of her mouth quirking up.

Of course, Christina added, "I'm telling you, Albert, it's torture for her." Tris looked away, and Al asked a question with his eyes. Chris's own twinkled with an unshared knowledge, and Tris knew she was enjoying this way too much. She always did like being the one to give out information people don't usually have. "She used to work three jobs, not that long ago.

"It's how she was able to buy this house and to pay for classes. But now she just focuses on school, since that takes up most of her time."

Al smiled at Tris. "Sounds like you like to keep yourself busy," he inquired. Tris shrugged.

"I guess I just don't like being bored."

Christina and Al both nodded at that. "I can respect that," he agreed. Tris swiped the plates from the table and carried them to the sink, and again Al had a desire to ask her, despite what he'd just learned. "How would you feel about working for me?" he blurted.

Tris could feel Christina's eyes on her back as she froze. Quickly she regained her composure, beginning to rinse the dishes clean. "At Candor's? I can't cook," she stated. Al's head cocked to the side a bit.

"But I'm sure you could waitress. The customers would love you," he continued, and Tris had to admit she didn't understand what he meant by that. But he didn't dwell on it. "Have you ever been to Candor's?"

The answer almost slipped off her tongue before she began to think about it. Yes, she'd gone there hundreds of times with Christina, to drop her off or pick her up, but she couldn't recall a single time she'd stayed there to eat, in all two years of Chris's career.

Was that really possible?

Al took the silence as an answer. "I have an idea," he started. "How about you come in sometime soon just to get a feel for the place, and if you want the extra cash and the company, you can make up your mind then?"

Tris thought about it for all of one second before Christina offered, "Next Friday night is karaoke night, isn't it, Al?" Tris cursed her friend internally.

"That's right! That'd be a perfect time, Tris. You should stop by, have a drink, try our famous burger." Al was smiling at her when she turned around again, and she leaned back against the counter. She wasn't really sure what to say. His eyes softened. "Just think about it, okay? You're always welcome there."

She swallowed. Her mind swam. His grin was warm, and Christina's was knowing, and her whole body felt as if it could collapse at any second at even the thought of going out like this. It was a rare thing for her to leave the house for herself unless she was going to Tobias's. Never had she spent a night to go out with Christina like this just for fun. There always had to be a reason. And this reason was not a good one, right? It was crazy; she didn't need another job. This idea wasn't something she was used to.

And yet, more than anything, in this moment, she really wanted to go.

Another swallow. Push away from the counter. "I should really get going. I have a lot to do today." And with that, she made for the stairwell, not before the polite part of her called out a "It was nice meeting you, Albert" behind her.

Al looked at Christina. She grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, guys! Here's the chapter I've been most excited about writing, though it isn't as wonderful as I'd hoped it would be, no matter how many times I fix it ;~; It still gets my point across, though, so I hope you enjoy!**_

Candor's was a small restaurant on the other side of the city. It was cozy, but it was always busy. More often than not Tris would see a waiting line just inside the door when dropping off Christina. She had never really understood the appeal. She was sure the food was great, but with the crowded atmosphere and loud noise, it wasn't the most ideal place.

However, she'd been invited, had come because she wanted to have a good time, so she swallowed her anxiety and pushed through the glass door.

The lighting was dim in the dining area, but she could see well enough to make out the bar lined across the back wall, the people sitting there and laughing. There was a stage against the opposite wall, one that was usually empty but that now was home to a white karaoke machine and a microphone.

There wasn't an open table in sight. Only people, only clatter, only unfamiliar faces. She was beginning to regret coming here, surrounding herself with all of these strangers, putting herself in an uncontrollable situation just to make someone else happy.

 _Calm down._ A heavy inhale, soothing exhale. Hands wiped on jeans. This would be fun. She just needed to allow it to be.

"Tris!" A wave of relief crashed over her body as she turned, and it felt like all of the muscles in her body turned to jello for an instant before regaining composure.

 _I really need to get out more_.

Christina's embrace, while usually uncomfortable, shielded Tris from the world around her, made her feel safe, if only for a moment. When they separated, Christina kept her hands on Tris's shoulders and appraised her. "Damn, Tris, you look hot!" she shouted with a grin.

Tris scowled. She could feel herself blushing. It had been a nightmare trying to figure out what to wear, and in the end, she decided on something comfortable and flexible that also revealed her collarbone. It wasn't often she enjoyed showing it off to the world since tattoos aren't necessarily for other people to see, but she had to admit she felt striking in this dress.

"It's just a dress," she dismissed, looking around once again. There were too many people here. As someone who enjoyed analyzing strangers, Tris furrowed her brow, too distracted to get any good reads. Everyone kept moving too much, making too much noise. She frowned before her eyes fell on the one person who'd ever fascinated her beyond comprehension.

Christina scrunched her nose as she watched her friend freeze, asking her what was wrong before following her gaze. Her eyes fell on the man standing at the bar, laughing so hard he had to catch himself on its edge, gripping a bottle in his hand.

Watching him smile like that almost made him seem innocent.

"Hey," Christina called, trying to pull Tris from her haze. "Al got us a table in the corner over there." Her hand was firmly around Tris's wrist, pulling her from the object of her attention and into the booth behind one of the walls. The dividers were scattered around the restaurant and were a place beloved by people who preferred privacy over partying. They were just high enough that Tris could no longer see Tobias Eaton.

"Sorry," Tris breathed, suddenly realizing she'd been zoning out. But she couldn't help it, not really; he was a gorgeous man, one she had come to care so deeply for…

Al waltzed over to them with a menu in hand. He greeted them both. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Tris smiled. "Thanks for having me. This place is great!" she respected. To her surprise, Al laughed, sliding in next to Christina.

"You don't have to say that, Tris. It's obvious you're not really crazy about the crowd." She tried to interject, but he shook his head with a grin. "It's okay — I promise it isn't usually this bad."

She was surprised that she'd been so obvious in her discomfort, but she was also somewhat relieved that she wouldn't have to pretend to be super thrilled about any of this.

"Anyway, here's the menu. Pick whatever looks good," he told her, sliding it in front of her with a smile. His phone buzzed his pocket, and he looked down at the screen, his grin fading. His expression was apologetic. "I'm sorry, but we have to head back to the kitchen now. Text Christina what you decide on ordering. We'll be back later; it's just really busy right now."

Tris understood, of course, and she didn't complain as they both hurried away. But she couldn't help but feel a bit tense, now completely alone in a crowded room. Trying to distract herself, she scanned the sheet in front of her, There was a burger pictured in the lower right corner, a caption underlining it explaining it was Candor's specialty. She took a picture of the burger and sent it to Christina. She had to admit she could never turn down a good burger.

When the text said it'd been delivered, Tris turned off her phone and waited. It really was loud in here. She wondered if the workers suffered from hearing loss. Remembering that her reason for being invited was to "get a feel" for what she'd be doing, she craned her neck a bit to spot a waitress at a different table, tossing out a friendly smile though the crease on her forehead showed how stressed she really was. Tris wondered if a waitress would come to this table. But no one came.

Another group of people entered the restaurant, sending a blast of autumn air toward the tables. There were four members of this group, seemingly a family. She watched as disappointment swept over their faces as the waiter there motioned to the full house.

Tris felt a twinge of guilt. There was only one of her at this large booth; surely she didn't need all that room to herself. She rose and made her way to the front desk, tapping the waiter gently on the shoulder. "Hey, they can have my booth," she offered, pointing out the now empty table.

He looked surprised. "Are you sure…?"

Tris nodded, smiling genuinely. "Yeah, I'm sure I can find a seat at the bar. It's just me here," she explained, shooting a kind glance toward the smallest child of the family, a boy with more freckles than bare skin and wide, green eyes. He had a look of hope on his face that solidified her decision.

The waiter's teeth were a flash of white against his dark skin, an appreciative grin crossing his face. "Thank you," he nodded, then turned to the family. "Right this way."

The father shook Tris's hand as they passed, and she was glad she could help. But she needed to find a seat now. Surely the bar would have at least one open somewhere. She began the journey to the other side of the restaurant.

Tobias was still there, now with a fresh bottle in front of him. He was sitting partially now, no longer laughing, but seemingly at peace. Tris noticed the man he'd been talking to now running drunken eyes over the girl on his right, talking animatedly.

There was an empty seat just three people away from him. She scanned the rest of the bar, hoping and praying, but that seemed to be the only one.

She hoped he wouldn't notice her.

And yet she wished he would.

"What can I get you?" the bartender greeted, smirking down at her. She didn't really want any alcohol tonight. Other than wine on very special occasions, she wasn't much of a drinker.

"Just a coke, thanks." The man nodded and headed off.

"Tris!" _Shit._

She cringed, ducking her head a bit lower. Maybe he'd think he was confused and keep moving.

A hand landed on her shoulder. _Shit shit shit shit shit._

"Tris," Tobias chimed, turning her around. His breath was sharp. It put her on alert, even though she trusted this man more than anyone in the world.

"Hey, Tobias," she played along. Her voice was calm. Her heart was racing. He hadn't shaved recently, and the stubble coming in along his jaw made her swallow. "What are you doing?" she forced.

He shrugged. His smirk was infuriating. "Flirting with Guinness." He lifted the bottle in his hand and used that beautiful laugh of his. "Probably not a good idea."

He seemed lighter like this. It was refreshing. Terrifying. "No, it's not." Her voice was wary. "You're not driving, are you?"

"Nah," he shrugged, gesturing to the woman his friend was all over. "Shauna's got us covered." Tris wasn't sure who that was, but she didn't ask. More than anything she wanted this conversation to end. She'd been trying so hard to forget him, and now here he was, trailing all of her emotions behind him, completely oblivious.

It pissed her off. It made her nostalgic. It made her want to crash her lips to his.

And then he was leaning in, and she was tensing up, and his mouth was brushing her ear, and his breath was fanning across her skin, and he was whispering, "You look good, Tris."

And just like that, all of the want she associated with this man in front of her hit her full-force. Her mouth was watering and drying out at the same time, her pupils dilating as he pulled away slightly, still inches from her face. He was smirking, but her need reflected in his own eyes, despite their sluggishness. His hand slid perfectly to her side, and she didn't move him. In fact, she was drawn to him, floating towards his body as if there was some unspeakable force pulling them together, causing her body to lean forward ever so slightly…

"Tobias!" The shout jumped them apart, though their eye contact hung on for a moment longer before he turned his head to search for the source of the sound. Over his shoulder, Tris could see his beckoning friend, standing slightly away from them, eyebrows raised and grinning. Tobias nodded in his direction and turned back to Tris.

"I have to go," he mumbled, his voice deep. It made her wanton, but she didn't show it. His lips pressed against her cheek once, lingering on the taste of her skin, and then he was walking away from her.

Tris took a long moment to try and force herself back to reality and turn back around. There was a soda sitting in front of her now. She wished she'd have been able to thank the bartender, but she'd been so preoccupied…

She'd come here to start over, to have a good time with her friends. Why did he have to show up and ruin everything?

"Hey, you okay?" Her eyes snapped up to meet Christina's concerned gaze. Her burger was now in front of her, too, and it looked amazing. "You look as if you've seen a ghost…" She trailed off, and her eyes filled with understanding before she glared. "What did he say to you? I'll kick his ass, I swear to God…"

Tris placed a hand on Christina's clenched fist and gave her a warm smile. She didn't need her to worry about this, too. This was her problem; it wasn't right to drag her best friend into it. She'd figure it out. "No, he didn't come over here. I was just thinking."

Christina raised an eyebrow. It was obvious Tris was lying, but if she didn't want to talk about it right now, they didn't have to. Besides, she'd brought her here to get a chance to speak with Al.

"Hey, guys," a voice called, and Al was slumping up next to Christina. He looked out of breath, as if he'd been working extra fast, but his smile was real. So was Tris's.

The next few hours were spent eating, talking, and laughing about anything and everything. There were a few moments of awkward silence, since Al didn't really seem to have much in common with Tris, but Christina was an expert at conversation, and she held everything together. Before long, it was close to midnight, and Tris had had about enough socialization to last her the rest of the year.

But she'd had a good time, and she was sure to tell them that as she slid her leather jacket on. By this point, Christina and Al had come around the bar and were standing in front of Tris, who was still sitting on the stool.

"Hey, I can walk you to your car, since my shift's over," Al offered. Tris gave Christina a look and she nodded, and Tris smiled.

"Yeah, sure. And we can talk about why the heck you like Captain America," she teased, scrunching her nose a bit. Al laughed, throwing his arm over Tris's shoulders. Christina walked with them. Together they made their way through the bar, Christina and Al on either side of Tris, Al's arm across her shoulders, all of them laughing, unaware of Tobias Eaton's eyes following their trek to the door.

 _ **I've gotten a lot of reviews about my decision to make Al a nice guy, and I must say, I'm pretty relieved that most of you are pleased with it XD I noticed that most of the fics I read have him written as a jerk, and that decision was probably made after reading about his betrayal of Tris. But he's always fascinated me as a character, since to that point he'd been a soft, caring, protective, and helpful friend. He was too sensitive for Dauntless, and that led him to snap, but in the real world, he'd be considered a decent guy, right?**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think! I love getting your reviews ;u;**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Happy holidays to you all! (Sorry I'm a bit late XD) This chapter is sucky, but I promise I'll make the next one as angsty and wonderful as I know you all secretly hope it will be XD XD**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

Tobias couldn't remember a time he'd gotten so wasted his hangover was _this_ unbearable. He groaned as his alarm pierced his mind, stabbing directly through both temples, and he pried his lead body from the sheets to punch his phone into silence. His entire being felt disconnected from his head, as if he was watching himself from someone else's perspective but still feeling all the pain.

 _Thank fucking_ God _I was smart enough to take off today._ His hand was cool against his forehead as he gingerly rubbed his face. Why was it so _hot_ in here? Staggering to the kitchen, he shoveled through his memories to try and remember just what Zeke had gotten him to drink last night, but everything was broken and blurred. He felt like there was something important he should remember, but right now all he needed was a couple Tylenol and a lot of coffee.

It wasn't until he heard a moan come from the living room that he recalled Shauna and Zeke staying over since they were too tired. Tobias didn't usually like having people in his apartment, but Shauna looked like she might pass out at any moment just from exhaustion.

"Morning, sunshine," Zeke croaked from behind him, rattling Tobias's skull. Tobias flinched.

"Why do you have to be so _loud_ all the time?" he hissed. But it wasn't so much his volume as it was the seemingly lack-of-hangover that pissed Tobias off. He turned back toward the counter and removed his mug from under the maker, sipping eagerly as he inhaled the fumes.

"Someone's pissy this morning." Zeke smirked at his friend's scowl, enjoying the look of disdain. He continued, "But you looked so happy last night with that pretty little thing." He was just teasing now, trying to piss of Tobias as is wont of friends to do, but Tobias nearly dropped his coffee, his eyes widening twice their usual size. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"What 'pretty little thing?'" Tobias asked, his voice low. His mind was racing. He was so confused… More than anything, he was pissed at himself for not being able to remember _anything_. All he could see were blurred images of him at the bar, laughing with Zeke. If he'd done anything stupid…

"Whoa, man. Don't worry, you didn't fuck her in the closet or anything. At least, I don't think you did." Tobias shot Zeke a terrified and furious look that made him ease up a bit. His voice softened. "Look, I don't know what you said to her or anything. All I know is that you seemed to know her."

Tobias furrowed his brow. He could somewhat hear it now, his words in the woman's ear, " _Flirting with Guinness — probably not a good idea,"_ but it was a faded echo. The mug clambered as he set it on the counter, sloshing coffee over the sides. _Why can't I remember?_ _Think, Tobias, think…_

" _No, it's not,"_ and the voice was sweet, familiar, and yet it was distant enough that it could have been from a dream…

His lips against her ear, her breath against his neck…

The smell of alcohol fanning back into his face, mixing with her intoxicating scent…

" _You look good…"_

"Yeah, I didn't see much of her, but you called her some nickname — what was it?"

Tobias fell against the counter, barely catching himself with his right hand. " _Tris_ ," he finished, and suddenly it was all coming back to him. Her blond hair, black dress, blue eyes; her scent, her smile, her taste…

He'd kissed her, hadn't he? On the cheek. His fingers danced over his lips. They still burned with the sensation that was specifically _her_.

Zeke had a hand on his other arm, Tobias realized. His eyes flashed to his friend's, and he was startled by the genuine concern in them. "You okay, Tobias?" he asked. It wasn't often he sounded so serious. Tobias wanted to ease his worry, to let him know he was fine, but there was an image frozen before his eyes, and it was all he could see, all he could feel…

There was a man with his arm around her. A smiling, happy man holding a smiling, happy Tris…

His heart ached. Or maybe it didn't. Maybe it was the alcohol.

He grabbed his coffee and gulped down the rest of it. It burned his throat. He didn't notice.

He'd known all along, hadn't he? He'd _known_. This was bound to happen. She was too amazing for someone to not swoop in and take her away, someone who actually deserved her.

Someone who could make her smile like she did last night.

 _How could I have been so blind?_

At first he felt nothing, and now came a different feeling, a numb feeling, the confusion of being lost. The reality was beginning to sink in. She was _with_ someone else. She wouldn't be with Tobias again. He'd probably never see her again…

But he shook his head. He wasn't giving her enough credit. She'd talk to him. She'd have to tell him, at least just to break off this hook-up relationship.

He turned fully toward the counter and placed his head in his hands, nudging Zeke away. Hell, he wouldn't blame her if she just never spoke to him again. That would let him know they were over just as thoroughly, even if it would kill him in the process…

He hated that he was angry. He had no right to be angry. This had been a possibility from the beginning, because he'd been too much of an ass to actually commit to her. He'd let her get away.

And that was the bottom line. He'd been an idiot, he'd lost her, and someone else was there for her now — someone who wasn't a coward. Someone who had the courage to actually care for her in the way she needed it. Tobias was grateful she was happy.

Even if he felt empty inside. Maybe it was the alcohol.

Zeke was still staring at him, understanding if he didn't want to talk, but being there just in case. Tobias picked his head up. "Yeah. I'm alright."

 _ **So this chapter is short and kind of filler-y but I wanted to have Tobias's initial reaction to the whole situation. The next chapter will hopefully be better, since it will have Tris's confrontation of the situation XD**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and be sure to review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, everyone. I know it's been a long time, and I know I said this chapter would have confrontation, but that will actually be the next chapter. Don't worry, though — I've already completed that chapter, as well, and will be posting it either later today or tomorrow.**_

 _ **I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone for their support and patience. It really means a lot to have such a fantastic following. I apologize for my absence, and I assure you it won't happen again. Times have been hard, but I think I'm finally past the worst of it.**_

 _ **(Just a heads-up that I combined chapters 8 and 9 because both were fairly short, and I felt it would work to combine them.)**_

 _ **Thank you again, and enjoy the chapter! Be sure to let me know what you think :) - Loopy**_

Sunday morning brought a 6-hour shift at Erudite and, in turn, an interrogation by her brother. He was a smart man, a kind man, but his curiosity exceeded hers to the point of annoyance. Still, as he approached Tris with a crooked smile and furrowed brows, she smiled as well. Besides, she loved this job, and she wouldn't be here without him. As curator for Erudite University's library, he held a lot of power in who was hired. He'd placed her under Tori's supervision, due to Tris's lack of experience, but more often than not Tori let her handle the branch assigned to them on her own.

Tris paused as she was unlocking the glass door, watching Caleb walk toward her, posture straight and chin high. His emerald eyes bore into hers, almost accusingly, but she knew he was only curious as to why she was late yesterday. Since Tori was on duty, it wasn't a critical mistake, but it still confused her coworkers. She hadn't been late once in all her two years of working here. It was her first "real" job, after all, and she took it very seriously. She always had, even when she was nineteen, wide-eyed and clumsy.

"Beatrice," Caleb acknowledged, nodding his head a bit. Tris scrunched her nose at the name, and he laughed. He knew how much she hated it now. "I heard from Tori that you arrived thirteen minutes late yesterday. You know you're on thin ice as-is, having not attended this school. Why were you not on time?"

Tris sighed. He always brought up her college decision in a condescending way whenever she messed up. It happened often. "Sorry, Caleb. I was just out late with friends. It won't happen again," she explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know it won't. But what friends were you with? Christina? It wouldn't surprise me, honestly. She's a bit insane." Caleb shook his head a bit. Tris laughed again.

"Yes, it was Christina. Trying to do some matchmaking, but it didn't go well." She shook her head, too, as she remembered Friday night. It was fun, sure, but she didn't know how to feel about everything. Her eyes rose to meet his. They were staring intently at her, expecting further explanation, but she was suddenly extremely uncomfortable. "Well, I should be opening up. See yah, Caleb." And with that, she stepped into Tori's section and closed the door behind her.

With a sigh, she pressed her back against the first shelf, closing her eyes and taking in the smell of ink and dust. It was by far her favorite scent, and the explosion of colors overwhelming her vision as she opened her eyes mixed with the smell to make her favorite place. In bold letters above her read a sign that said "Comics," and just below the banner was a metal cart stacked with books.

She'd been surprised to find this section when visiting Caleb at his job for the first time, mainly because Erudite students never really struck her as the artistic type. Of course, that impression disappeared upon meeting Tori, a spontaneous tattoo artist with ever-changing hair color and a mind sharper than glass. Immediately Tris wanted to work here. And so, Caleb being the eloquent man he was, he convinced the University's dean that hiring an outsider would prevent discrimination and such. He'd made most of it up, but it worked in the end.

Tris stepped toward the cart, reaching for the top book. It was a worn Wolverine comic from 2009. She smiled, running her fingers across the letters, wondering who checked this one out. She didn't know much about the X-Men, but she _did_ have a thing for Hugh Jackman. Briefly she flipped through its contents, but ultimately she wandered to the proper shelf and placed the book back where it belonged.

She continued like this for 2 hours before she'd finished stacking. Now she would have to sit behind the counter and wait for customers to show up, a phenomenon that never occurred on Sundays because it was everyone's day to sleep. For the next 4 hours, she would decide what to do about Tobias. A chill ran through her body. Even thinking about him made her weak.

She wasn't sure how to feel. He was everything she wanted, and yet she knew what they had wasn't as important to him as she'd thought. Yes, it was fun; yes, it was a way to escape reality. But she needed more than that now. She needed commitment; she needed love. At least, she needed something stable. And ignored looks and comments were anything but.

Everything will Al added to the confusion. She felt no romantic spark with him, and not nearly the burning passion she had with Tobias, but he was a good friend, and perhaps a nice change. Maybe she could use a simpler relationship. Steady. Stable.

But she shook her head. She shouldn't force a relationship for stability. There had to be a balance. It wouldn't be fair to Al to pretend to be happy with familiarity. They would make good friends, but it couldn't go past that. Besides, being on her own for a while would do her some good, despite whatever Christina was thinking.

Tris sighed. Before anything could change, she had to talk to Tobias.

He rubbed his hands together, rocking back a bit on his heels. His face showed no emotion, but his heart was racing, his throat dry. A park bench sat not three feet to his left; he had no desire to sit. He shook his head a bit to try to clear his thoughts. Arriving fifteen minutes early may have been a bit unnecessary, but he doubted Tris would be much longer.

He wondered what they'd speak about. What she'd say to him. Would she finally share what she'd been keeping inside?

Shook his head again. Of course she wouldn't do that. This conversation would be to end things and nothing more. Even the message she'd sent had a sense of finality.

 _I want to talk to you about some things. More importantly, I want you to listen to me._

Had he not listened in the past? Had he been so selfish that now she needed to specifically _command_ him to listen?

His throat constricted once more. He forced himself to swallow.

For five minutes he repeated a mantra in his head, trying to convince himself that this was for the best. This was best for Tris. That was all that mattered.

Tris appeared at the edge of the park, wrapped in a brown leather jacket and a maroon scarf. Her head was held high as always, though Tobias could sense an uneasiness in her smile. Of course, it could just be wishful thinking.

She stopped when she was just in front of him, smiling again before gesturing to the bench. Tobias smiled, too, sitting down beside her. She sighed. He waited. Swallowed again.

"Tobias," she started, and she cleared her throat after the words. He wondered if they were as painful to say as her name was to think. She turned and met his eyes, and although he expected nothing less from such a confident and brave woman, he was caught off guard. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem," he replied, looking away for a moment and scanning the park before them. It was still chilly outside, still damp from last night's rain, but there were a couple of children on the swings around the other side of the area. "In all honesty, I kind of figured this was coming," he added, though he wasn't entirely sure why he did.

He heard Tris take another deep breath. "Tobias," she said again, and he turned his head toward her again. Her brow was furrowed as she searched for the words. He was holding his breath, but he didn't notice until he was forced to cough a little.

"I think it's best if we don't continue this…. arrangement. It was fun for a while, and I think you'll agree with me when I say we definitely had a connection. But… I feel like it's time to move on. To grow up. To meet new people. To find…" She trailed off. Tobias froze. Every sentence was a stab to the chest, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to listen. _To grow up_. Did she really think this was immature spontaneity? A way to pass the time?

Maybe it was. He kept listening.

Briefly, he wondered how she'd finish the sentence. If she used the word he thought she might, it would imply she hadn't found that with him. And he had a feeling that wasn't true.

"...Stability." She sighed again as she twisted her fingers together.

Tobias wanted to take her hand in his and beg for her to stay, to tell her everything he felt and that he didn't want her to leave; he clenched his jaw.

For the next hour, they talked. It was painful for both, though even in the silences, no awkwardness was present. Nothing uncomfortable in the way they spoke. At one point, Tobias mentioned seeing her with a man at the restaurant, and she'd muttered, "I...care about...him" with a far away look and a hard sigh.

For a second he'd fears she would use the " _L_ " word for this man, but he could tell by her expression that she wasn't at that point. There was something else in her gaze, a sort of hesitation that made it seem like she never would be, and it gave Tobias more hope than he cared to admit. They'd never been more than "friends," yet here he was, wondering what to do with himself now that she was no longer his.

She wouldn't even talk to him after this conversation. "People like us can't stay friends, Tobias. You should know that by now," she'd choked, and his mind had immediately filled with all the times they'd broken their terms of agreement, every time they went further than they should have. It hurt him, mast his chest ache, but he didn't have the courage to argue if this was what would make her happy.

When he'd met her, when they'd started hooking up, he'd known she was special. But he'd been too damn confused to take on the commitment he could see she so desperately craved. And now it was too late. She'd left, hoping to get away before _he_ could leave _her_.

And that was the problem, he supposed. He'd never done anything to make her think he wouldn't. But now it didn't matter. He watched her retreating form and wondered vaguely if he'd be able to make it home without her by his side.

He turned away. He would have to find out, whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
